Modern two-way radio systems feature talkgroup creation where it is possible for a radio to be a member of any combination of talkgroups. As a member of a talkgroup, a radio may receive transmissions from, as well as transmit to all members of the talkgroup. Transmission and reception of information to radios outside of an assigned talkgroup is generally not performed. Illustratively, a radio assigned to an ambulance may be a member of a Fire & Rescue talkgroup as well as a Law Enforcement talkgroup. Therefore, the radio may communicate with all members of the Fire & Rescue talkgroup as well as the Law Enforcement talkgroup.
Sometimes it is desired for all devices in a group (e.g. a talkgroup, but can be also any group of devices configured in infrastructure) to keep powered up for a particular period of time. For example, a group of rescuers may be sent to a remote location, and may need to have their devices powered up for the duration of the rescue. In order to accomplish this, users of devices may power down certain services. However, a group leader may want to ensure that all group members will have certain services available and still have enough battery to power the device for the incident time. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for managing power for devices that are part of a group that assures that all members of the group will have necessary services available for a particular duration.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.